


First of Many

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru found him absolutely attractive and he was completely drawn to him. He wanted to approach him, talk to him, start a conversation of some sort. It wasn’t the first time he had seen him around, so he hoped he would actually have the nerve to get close this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche, but heavily inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_zD5-ij7So).

Tooru found him absolutely attractive. He couldn’t stop staring at him. He was drawn to him. There was something about him that shook his very being. He wanted to approach him, talk to him, start a conversation of some sort. It wasn’t the first time he had seen him around. In fact, he had come to that specific bar with hopes to encounter him again.

He licked his lips and leaned his head over his hand as he watched the man that sat a bit further away from the corner of his eyes. He was finally alone, quietly sipping his drink. His friends had gone off somewhere. Tooru couldn’t find them anywhere, but he was thankful for it. He hoped he would actually have the nerve to get close to him this time. He couldn't hesitate and loose another opportunity to talk to him. He had to do something before he went crazy. He was already an adult and yet, he felt like he was dealing with a pathetic teenage crush.

He casually stood up and took a deep breath with hopes it would get him to calm down a little. He adjusted his clothes, pushing back his hair and trying to put a smile that could kill. However, his heart immediately sank when he realized someone had already sat next to the freckled man. Someone had beaten him to it.

Annoying. Tooru miserably pouted and decided to order another drink instead, the same thing from before, the usual. He didn’t move, but he watched the freckled man that sent his mind into a wild rush.

Then, he noticed. The guy that had settled next to him seemed awfully suspicious. He was getting too close and the small distance was making the other uncomfortable. He couldn’t really hear what they were talking about. The music, the dancing crowd behind them was too loud. Still, he could see the freckled man was trying to back away, laughing nervously and putting a hand in front himself, in front of his face.

Tooru didn’t know if he should intervene. It wasn’t any of his business, but the whole situation was starting to bother him. He was the only one that seemed to be aware of what was happening and there was only so much he let slip by. He reached his limit when the guy dared to touch him.

It wasn’t anything personal. He had just placed his hand over his shoulder, but the freckled man was absolutely petrified. Tooru pushed his chair back, feeling his blood boiling with a rage he couldn’t explain. He went towards them at full speed and stood in between to separate them. They were both surprised by his sudden intervention, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. Instead, he focused his attention on the taller man that was glaring at him for interrupting.

“Sorry, but I would appreciate it if you kept away from my boyfriend here.” Tooru gave him a smirk, but he wasn’t even sure what he was saying himself. He hoped he wouldn’t regret it later. He was trying to scare away the creep, but in the freckled man’s eyes, he probably didn’t appear to be any better.

The stranger didn’t budge, so he emphasized it further with a more murderous intent. His anger wouldn’t cease. He wouldn’t be able to relax until he was gone and away from the man that captivated him and left him speechless with single glance.

Love at first sight most likely.

“I probably didn’t make myself clear; you’re not wanted. Leave him the fuck alone.”

It didn’t take him long to get the message. He left without protesting, probably afraid that their little skirmish would turn into something bigger. Tooru didn’t ask for his permission, but went on to sit next to the freckled man, who seemed much more relieved by his presence. He felt something strong tugging his chest. He couldn’t compose himself, but he completely lost it when he received a gentle smile from the man he had admired so long from afar.

“Thank you for defending me. You didn’t need to. I could have probably handled it.” He told him, but his words were hardly convincing. He gripped his drink and stared into his beverage, avoiding his gaze.

“Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t just stand back and do nothing when you were clearly uncomfortable.”

The man sitting next him blushed and Tooru suddenly wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hold him, press his lips roughly over his skin and taste him in ways he couldn’t even possibly imagine. He wanted to brush his fingers through his messy hair, trace the beautiful constellation of freckles he had over his face and on the side of his neck. He was even more attractive up close and breathing almost became a challenge. He probably didn’t know it himself, but he was truly mesmerizing.

He must of been lost in thought for too long that he didn’t even realize when the man he had just saved ordered a drink for him. It was suddenly placed before him and he turned to look at him for an explanation. He received another smile which completely blew him away. “It’s on me as a way to thank you.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I had seen you around before, several times actually, but never around him.” He said after a quick pause and he immediately regretted it. Now he was the one that seemed like a stalker. He cursed underneath his breath and grabbed his drink to take a gulp. Honestly, he pretended to be smooth, but he was the complete opposite.

“Oh, I had seen you around here before too. I’ve noticed that you’re always here drinking by yourself. I come here with my friends, but the usually end up elsewhere and leave me behind. Honestly, this isn’t really my sort of environment.”

“Hmm, it would seem like it, but it’s not like I’m always here by myself either. I used to come here all the time with my friends and I still do more often than not.”

 _However, I come on the days I know you’ll be around._ He couldn’t tell him that, but he certainly thought of it.

Tooru hadn’t told anyone about his sudden infatuation. He would never hear the end of it if he did, so he kept the freckled man a secret from everyone he knew. He was sure they would pester him otherwise, especially Hajime, and that was part of the reason why he started going to that particular bar without them. He felt like a horrible friend, but it couldn’t be helped.

“So, what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Finally, after so long he had actually gotten his name. He had made so much progress in such a short amount of time in comparison to other nights where he spent countless hours staring and watching him. It was almost laughable. “Oikawa Tooru and...it’s great to finally get to talk to you...Yama-chan.”

He laughed and tried to hide his blush by turning away. Naturally, Tooru found him absolutely adorable. He probably resembled the stranger from earlier, but he couldn’t resist leaning in closer. The desire to kiss him just kept growing and he didn’t think he could hold back much longer.

“I guess I could say the same. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Oikawa-san.” Yamaguchi held his drink and stared at the half empty glass before he took a sip of it. He didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose on not, but he suddenly tied half his hair back with his wristband, letting him see some his piercings. Tooru could feel his entire body getting hot.

“You said you came here with your friends? Why would they leave you alone?”

“They’re around somewhere probably.” He scratched his head and starting looking around for them. However, the place was a bit dark, so it was pretty difficult to see. He didn’t think he could recognize anyone at all.

“Kagayama and Hinata are probably somewhere dancing, unless they’re in a corner already making out. Tsukki went to the restroom a while ago, but he hasn’t come back. Kuroo followed him, so I’m sure that has something to do with it. I have no idea where Yachi and Kiyoko went. I doubt they’re still even here.”

“So, in other words, you’re not currently with someone?” Tooru could feel his smile spreading wider. He asked for another drink, the same one Yamaguchi had gotten for him a while ago. He was so overwhelmingly happy and excited that he wondered if he was starting to get tipsy. “That’s why you’re always here by yourself, then?”

“For the most part, I guess that’s true. I've gotten used to it now. My friends, especially Hinata, are pretty persuasive and they're always forcing me to tag along, saying that I'll meet someone interesting eventually.” Yamaguchi didn’t look at him, but the blush on his face was visible despite the dim lights. “They were right.”

This was the only chance he had. He needed to take advantage of the moment, but already he was an awkward mess. “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

It wasn’t really a question. He was telling him, warning him of what was currently on his mind. Yamaguchi wasn’t pushing him away. He didn’t appear nervous or scared like before with the stranger. It almost seemed like he wanted it too, the attention, the warmth, the passion.

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

That was all he needed to move forward, leaning in to kiss him slowly at first. Then, he placed his hands over his face and pulled him in even further, enjoying the insides of his mouth with his tongue rashly, desperately, out of breath. It wasn’t like him at all, but Tooru didn’t think he could get enough of it. The situation was unbearable and as embarrassing as it was, he was getting hard by something so simple.

They parted a few seconds later, but it wasn’t the same anymore. His heart was beating rapidly, more than ever, uncontrollably. His body felt like it was literally on fire. He groaned loudly to himself as his own accumulated frustration. This wasn’t like him at all, but now that he had gotten a taste of Yamaguchi’s lips, he didn’t think he could ever let go. His eyes, his face, his touch; he was absolutely perfect. He was meant for him.

“If I asked you out, if I told you I wanted to see you again, what would you say?”

Yamaguchi nodded, but it seemed he didn’t have the capacity to answer him anymore. He was probably just as into it as he was. Then, he thought back and remembered. He had seen him many times before, so maybe Yamaguchi had noticed him at some point too.  

“What would you say, Yama-chan, if I told you I wanted to keep going like this?” Tooru asked him again, but the answer was obvious for both of them. He wanted to see him again and it wasn’t only because he was absolutely attracted to him. He wanted to know more about him, his likes and his dislikes, his interests, his hobbies. Everything. He wanted it all.

It couldn’t just be a one night thing. It wasn’t just the rush of the moment. The feeling was mutual. He was sure of it.

Yamaguchi wanted him there as much as he did. His hands were wrapped around his neck. He had already gotten up from his seat and he could tell he was tempted to kiss him again. His lips hovered above his skin, teasing him in the most cruel way that left him absolutely motionless. Tooru held his breath and placed his hands above his waist. “If I asked you to follow me right now, what would you say?”

“I would follow you anywhere.” Yamaguchi whispered with embarrassment, but loud enough for him to hear. His hands, though a bit clumsy at first, caressed his face and he stared at him with a dreamy expression. However, what he didn’t know was that he was the one that was already hopelessly in love. Even before the beginning, he knew what he had come there for. He was glad that things had finally worked out in his favor.

“What about your friends? Wouldn’t they come looking for you?” Tooru was stalling, hoping he would regain his composure at some point. He didn’t want to mess things up after all. He didn’t want to leave the wrong impression, but how? How could he stop himself? How could he resist when Yamaguchi was begging him with pleading eyes?

“It’s fine. I don’t think they’d notice.”

He smiled at him again and this time, Tooru didn’t hesitate to hold his hand. They were discreetly being stared at by the bartender and he could tell he was starting to get annoyed by the sexual tension that was slowly developing. Tooru chuckled to himself at the thought of it and decided it was time to do something about the yearning hunger he felt for Yamaguchi Tadashi, the freckled man he had quietly watched and admired from afar for so long.

“This might sound weird, but I really wanted us to talk since a while back.” Yamaguchi continued to his delight, cutting the silence. They had walked away from the counter and he suddenly found himself cornering the freckled man somewhere in the back, away from the crowd, away from the loudness of the music, away from the faint lighting, away from reality.

“I didn’t think you want to, though. I could feel you staring at me, but you would never do anything else. It was troubling and I thought I wasn’t interesting enough for you. After all, you’re absolutely beautiful. You probably deserved better. That’s what I thought, anyways.”

“Well, you’re wrong, Yama-chan.” He continued to kiss him as his hands slid up his shirt. He pressed his lips against the side of his neck, but even though he tried to seem cool, he was already losing his mind. Tooru was strangely nervous. He wasn’t sure of anything besides the fact that Yamaguchi made him twitch with anticipation, with eagerness and fascination.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time. You can’t even believe how long I’ve waited for this. I had never talked to you before, but I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

Since it was darker, Yamaguchi was a bit bolder than before. He grabbed him by his coat and pulled him in to initiated another long kiss. It was sloppier, messier, and possibly even more desperate than the previous one. He quickly ran out of air, panting and feeling himself jerk to his sudden touch. He didn’t know it yet, but he was slowly reaching his limit.

“I want you.” He told him, but quickly rephrased himself just in case. “If I told you that, what would you say?”

Yamaguchi quietly laughed and lifted his head, whispering in his ear the words he badly needed to hear.

“I would say that I want you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll be able to probably tag and write this sort of stuff. In the meantime, thank you so much reading and I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
